gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Lua
Lua, Half Sister to Nimarfira and Sol Lua is a demigoddess in GGaD (Gods, Goddesses, and Deities) Name: Lua Nicknames: LuLu, Starfall Age: 21 Gender: Female Pronouns: She/Her Sexuality: Heterosexual Parent(s): Magical binding of essences between Archangel and Celestial Dragon that was then tied to Nimarfira and Sol to be their half sister. Species: Archngel and Celestial Dragon cross breed. Appearance(s): Moon Angel Form: By saying the command word “Luna.” she turns into this form. Her wings are covered in soft feathers, and have a gentle white-gray color like the moon, they are large enough to drag behind her as she walks. She is beautiful, of average height and feminine build. Her long hair matches her wings in color and reaches the middle of her back. Her skin has a faint white glow and feels soft to the touch. Lua’s irises and pupils are an other worldly light blue that is streaked with gold where darker pigment is supposed to be. She tends to be easy to harm, her structure is not designed for combat like her brothers. She wears golden eyeliner and she is adorned with decorative gold weaves(armlets, lace wing armor, full finger rings). Under a light gray robe with golden trim, her torso and lower body is wrapped in multi-part gold and diamond alloy weavings of her design that Nimar helped her create. A lightly enchanted necklace Nimar made her swear to never take off glowing with golden light(with ancient elven runes that keeps Lua from aging and natural death”). A golden crown that rests in the center of her forehead(enchanted with ancient elven runes to protect her from the shadows and the sun's light.) the golden weaves are fused to her and may not be removed in any way aside from very powerful magic. Diamond Dragon Form: By saying the command word “Illuminate” she turns into this form. She retains her glow, eyes, necklace. The creases between her white diamond scales are glowing with the same other worldly light blue. Her claws, horns, teeth, spines, tail and plating are the gold and diamond alloy of her weaves. Her tail, horns, and claws have the same weave look to them as her angel form. She is half the size of her brothers being half their actual age, and is similar to Nimarfira in structure. She has the same limitations as her angel form in regards that she can be harmed easily. Her crown shows in her dragon form. Both forms have a birthmark of the other worldly light blue light resembling the joining of dragons and angels (a dragon and an angel cuddling) on her left shoulder. Personality: she is a naturally shy, but happy soul and radiates kindness. Her soft spoken words usually brings peace to all around her. She has a perfect singing voice and will gladly share it with others. She loves making new friends, and she finds herself flooded with complements. When tension is brought to the surface she will hide behind Nimarfira, a trusted friend, or her own wings until she has been moved out of the area or it is resolved. She cannot handle conflict and will have an emotional breakdown. Her fragile emotions cause her to cry easily. Any who know her well, most likely won’t willingly cause her to cry, any who don't know her well will most likely regret doing so immediately. She trusts easily despite what Nimarfira says. She holds hope for creatures both mortal and immortal to have peace. She makes friends easier than anyone else. *Theme Song(s): anything emotional or full of energy. Weapons: the only thing she has for defence is a small white and gold trinket with light blue lights in the shape of a helminth charger(the result of a biological experiment of an infestation and a dog, Nimarfira conducted). When activated the trinket vanishes and an actual white, gold and blue illuminated helminth charger appears, her name is Ayatan. Powers: She may release an aura that calms all creatures in the area or an aura that heals all friendlies in the area completely. she draws her magic from the moon and can only use non-aura magic when it is visible, an exception is made for any who let her tap into their well of magic. She is a purely defensive and restoring magic user. She illuminates dark places around her. She can share her experiences through touch. Backstory: Her birth was in a different plane of the multiverse, one where Nimarfira and Sol were known across the land. She was born of the joining of an Archangel and a Celestial Dragon, in a treaty to end a planeular war between the two species. The help of a god was needed for Lua to survive, and the only ones willing to do so were Nimarfira and Sol. They each made a pledge to set aside their differences for her sake and took the impurities of both dragons and angels out of her. Once the deed was done Sol, left not knowing of the bond they had made with her, they would forever be her half brothers. Nimarfira took her in and essentially raised her. He taught her everything he knew about her powers. Sol later found out and destroyed the plane trying to hurt her, but Nimarfira created The Red Veil and took every precaution to keep Sol from ever finding them. Eventually Nimarfira let her leave the tower after meeting his friends and allies so that she may bring peace to this plane. Crush: Open Other: Belobog, Isis, (*sigh*) Athena, Lua's heart is made of the purest solidified moon light and will double the power of any Deity or Demigod that she chooses (not herself). Category:Demigod Category:Female Category:OC Category:Hybrid